04 Września 2015
TVP 1 HD 05:15 Klan - odc. 2780; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 TELEZAKUPY 06:15 Audycje referendalne; 1 Stowarzyszenie na rzecz Zmiany Systemu Wyborczego - Jednomandatowe Okręgi Wyborcze 2 Stowarzyszenie Niepokonani 2012 3 Młodzież Rzeczpospolitej 4 Szansa dla Gmin 5 Stowarzyszenie Europartner Akademicki Klub Integracji Europejskiej 6 Celestynowska Inicjatywa Samorządowa 7 Stowarzyszenie Obywatele i Sprawiedliwość 8 Stowarzyszenie Koliber 9 Stowarzyszenie Polskich Chrześcijaskich Demokratów 10 Stowarzyszenie Narodowe im. Romana Dmowskiego 11 "To Co Najważniejsze" 12 Fundacja Instytut Rozwoju Regionalnego i Przedsiębiorczości 13 Fundacja Centrum Studiów Strategicznych 14 Projekt Arche 15 Fundacja Reduta Dobrego Imienia - Polska Liga Przeciw Zniesławieniom 16 Fundacja Rozwoju Compliance 17 Fundacja na rzecz Warsztatów Analiz Socjologicznych 18 Fundacja Promocji Mediacji i Edukacji Prawnej LEX NOSTRA 06:30 Natura w Jedynce - Bliskie spotkania z hipopotamem (Close up mit Hippos); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3128; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:35 Niejadki i inne przypadki - odc. 15; program edukacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Dama w czarnym welonie - odc. 12/12 (Dama velata, La (Woman with the Black Veil), 12 serata); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 4 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 4); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 164 (s. III, odc. 37) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 164); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Przepis dnia - /244/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:50 Natura w Jedynce - Niezwykłe pająki (Super Spider); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:00 Tysiąc i jedna noc - odc. 5 (Binbir Gece (1001 Nights) ep. 5); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2006); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Audycje referendalne - txt. str. 777; 1 Stowarzyszenie Zwykłe "Nasza Mała Ojczyzna Kraków - Sidzina - Podgórki Tynieckie" 2 Stowarzyszenie na Rzecz Wolnego Handlu 3 Stowarzyszenie Pokolenia 4 Stowarzyszenie"Zielony Kraków" 5 Fundacja Wolność i Nadzieja 6 Fundacja Aktywności Lokalnej 7 Stowarzyszenie Śląsk NP 8 Fundacja Instytut Rozwoju Regionalnego i Przedsiębiorczości 9 Stowarzyszenie Niepokonani 2012 10 Fundacja Postawy Obywatelskie 11 Niezaleny Samorządny Związek Zawodowy Rolników Indywidualnych "Solidarność" 12 Stowarzyszenie Komitet Obywatelski Miasta Koszalina 13 Fundacja Imienia Gilberta Keitha Chestertona 14 Fundacja Centrum Studiów Strategicznych 15 Nasz Wspólny Śląski Dom 16 Europejskie Centrum Inicjatyw Obywatelskich 17 Akademia Promocji Dzieci 18 Fundacja Wsparcia Rolnika Polska Ziemia 19 "To Co Najważniejsze" 15:35 Gwiazdy, hity, historie - Halina Frąckowiak; magazyn muzyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 165 (s. III, odc. 38) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 165); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika odc. 6 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3129; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Klan - odc. 2781 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Świat się kręci - /364/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 19:15 Przepis dnia - /245/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 PZU Festiwal Biegowy - Krynica-Zdrój; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:08 Biało - czerwoni; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Nigdy nie mów nigdy - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2009); reż.:Wojciech Pacyna; wyk.:Anna Dereszowska, Jan Wieczorkowski, Edyta Olszówka, Anna Romantowska, Damian Damięcki, Tomasz Sapryk, Marieta Żukowska, Robert Więckiewicz, Marek Kalita; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Złodziej marzeń (Stealing Paradise); thriller kraj prod.Kanada (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Homeland I - odc. 1 (Homeland, ep. 1) - txt. str. 777 53'; serial kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Michael Cuesta; wyk.:Claire Danes, Damian Lewis, Morena Baccarin, David Harewood, Diego Klattenhoff, Mandy Patinkin, Jackson Pace, Morgan Saylor; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Komornik - txt. str. 777 93'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Feliks Falk; wyk.:Andrzej Chyra, Małgorzata Kożuchowska, Kinga Preis, Grzegorz Wojdon, Jan Frycz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Kawalerskie życie na obczyźnie 100'; film obyczajowy; reż.:Andrzej Barański; wyk.:Marek Bukowski, Bożena Dykiel, Magdalena Wójcik, Artur Barciś, Jan Frycz, Marek Walczewski, Ewa Buczko, Cynthia Kaszyńska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 04:45 Notacje - Tadeusz Rolke. Wojna była przerażająca i piękna; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:45 M jak miłość - odc. 886; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Audycje referendalne; 1 Stowarzyszenie Niepokonani 2012 2 Niezależny Samorządny Związek Zawodowy Rolników Indywidualnych"Solidarność 3 Federacja Młodych Socjaldemokratów 4 Porozumienie Inicjatywa Niezależność 5 Fundacja Centrum Studiów Strategicznych 6 Ruch Spoeczny Demokracja Bezpośrednia 7 Stowarzyszenie Europartner Akademicki Klub Integracji Europejskiej 8 Stowarzyszenie OBURZENI 9 Platforma Obywatelska Rzeczypospolitej Polskiej 10 Mazowiecka Wspólnota Samorządowa 11 Klub Zachowawczo - Monarchistyczny 12 Europejskie Centrum Inicjatyw Obywatelskich 13 Fundacja na rzecz Warsztatów Analiz Socjologicznych 14 Fundacja Rozwiązania HR 15 Fundacja Kisiela 16 Fundacja Alfa 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 887; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda ; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1311 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc.9 Nowe życie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Imperium miłości - odc 4 (Kurt Seyit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Gulbinowicz; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Kunert, Jolanta Krysowata-Zielnica; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Audycje referendalne - txt. str. 777; 1 Ruch Spoeczny Demokracja Bezpośrednia 2 Porozumienie Inicjatywa Niezależność 3 Mazowiecka Wspólnota Samorządowa 4 Fundacja Centrum Studiów Strategicznych 5 Fundacja Rozwoju Compliance 6 Stowarzyszenie"Obywatele Przeciw Bezprawiu" 7 Europejski Instytut Studiów i Analiz w Lublinie 8"To Co Najważniejsze" 9 Stowarzyszenie Stop Stereotypom 10 Fundacja na rzecz Warsztatów Analiz Socjologicznych 11 Fundacja Aktywności Lokalnej 12 Stowarzyszenie na rzecz Zmiany Systemu Wyborczego - Jednomandatowe Okręgi Wyborcze 13 Młodzież Rzeczpospolitej 14 Stowarzyszenie Solidarność Walcząca 15 Stowarzyszenie Rozwoju Miejscowości Zając, Gminy Liw i Okolic "LEPUS" 16 Stowarzyszenie Zwykłe"Nasza Mała Ojczyzna Kraków - Sidzina - Podgórki Tynieckie" 17 Stowarzyszenie Śląsk NP 18 Stowarzyszenie Obywatele i Sprawiedliwość 19 Stowarzyszenie Polskich Chrześcijaskich Demokratów 14:50 Imperium miłości - odc 5 (Kurt Syit ve Sura); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:50 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:05 Pogoda Kraj; STEREO, 16:9 16:15 Hity kabaretu (1) - THE SEJM kabaret Neo - Nówka; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Największa porodówka świata (The world's busiest maternity ward); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2014); reż.:Elena Cosentino; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 5/87; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 155 "Człowiek maszyna" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Kabaretowe Hity Lata 2015 - (1); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:15 Kabaretowe Hity Lata 2015 - (2); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Kabaretowe Hity Lata 2015 - (3); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:20 Prokurator - odc. 1/10 "Żerań" - txt. str. 777 42'; serial kryminalny TVP; reż.:Jacek Filipiak, Maciej Pieprzyca; wyk.:Jacek Koman, Wojciech Zieliński, Magdalena Cielecka, Dorota Kolak, Janusz Michałowski, Dorota Kolak, Magdalena Turczeniewicz, Karol Adamczyk, Sławomir Grzymkowski, Marcin Kwaśny; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Grimm - odc 19/22 (Grimm ep. Leave It to Beavers); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 American Gangster (American Gangster) - txt. str. 777 150'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Ridley Scott; wyk.:Denzel Washington, Russell Crowe, Josh Brolin; STEREO / DOLBY E, STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:45 Wielkie kino (Epic Movie) 81'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2007); reż.:Jason Friedberg, Aaaron Seltzer; wyk.:Kal Penn, Adam Campbell, Jennifer Coolidge; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:10 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kraków 06:05 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:25 Pogoda - 4.09 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:30 Turystyczna jazda - odc. 17 - Zamość; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.09 - Lalka/ pakiet 75/; STEREO, 16:9 06:50 Głos widza - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Sołtys Janeczko; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 07:31 Speed 2; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:38 Telezakupy 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Pogoda - 4.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.09 - Lalka/ pakiet 75/ 08:30 Na całe życie; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:00 Podróż do Państwa Środka - odc. 4 - Turystyka Miejsca znane i nieznane; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:35 Plebania - odc. 261; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Plebania - odc. 262; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:50 Pogoda - 4.09 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Relacje - odc. 77; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:25 Głos widza - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Przechodzień codzienny - 4.09 - Lalka/ pakiet 75/ 11:40 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (114); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Głos widza - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:20 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 560; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:40 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 263; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Plebania - odc. 264; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Polscy ratownicy w Nepalu (Polscy ratownicy w Nepalu); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska, Wielka Brytania (2015); reż.:Rafał Stańczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Zastępy aniołów; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 Głos widza - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Turystyczna jazda - odc. 17 - Zamość; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 81; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Głos widza - odc. 74; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:10 Powrót do przeszłości - odc. 29 - To FAMA; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Audycje Referendalne 2015; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Omiń korki 2015 - rowerzyści - 2; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:53 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - odc. 31 Pod słońce; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Kronika - zapowiedź; STEREO, 16:9; lokalny magazyn informacyjny, codzienne wydania 18:01 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:05 Kronika kulturalna 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 kraków.pl - krakowski informator miejski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Kronika - program informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:50 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 18:52 Tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; Wywiady z zaproszonymi do studia gośćmi, jako komentarz na żywo najważniejszych i najciekawszych tematów dnia 19:00 Audycje Referendalne 2015; STEREO, 16:9 19:20 Turystyczna jazda - odc. 39 - Kostaryka 1; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Uwolnić Dobro - ks. dr Leszek Harasz; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 Omiń korki 2015 - rowerzyści3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Pod Tatrami - "Produkt regionalny"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:52 Krakowskie impresje Stanisława Markowskiego - odc. 35 Ze światła, barwy i szkła; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:58 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 20:00 Region. Ludzie, sprawy, opinie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo; SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 20:24 Telezakupy 20:55 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 21:00 Urok życia - Janusz Grzywacz; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:26 Omiń korki 2015 - rowerzyści 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:29 Obierz Kierunek Smakowite Gorlickie+Sadeckie Zaprasza - odc. 3; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:43 Kronika - porgram informacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:58 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9; CODZIENNA PROGNOZA POGODY DLA REGIONU 22:00 Kronika kulturalna 2015; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:07 Omiń korki 2015 - rowerzyści 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:40 Pogoda - 4.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:10 Pogoda - 4.09 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 23:15 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Edward Stachura z tego świata; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:30 Zastępy aniołów; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Jan wg Himilsbacha; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:15 Pogoda - 4.09 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Męska strefa; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:40 Pogoda - 4.09 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 02:50 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą - odc. 81; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:50 Podróż do Państwa Środka - odc. 4 - Turystyka Miejsca znane i nieznane; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Edward Stachura z tego świata; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:15 Zastępy aniołów; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Dziękuję Ci Topolski jesteś geniuszem; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:30 Honor Inżyniera - Tunel pod Martwą Wisłą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat HD 5.00 Disco Gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8.00 Trudne sprawy 9.00 Malanowski i Partnerzy 10.00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 11.00 Dlaczego ja? 12.00 Pielęgniarki 13.00 Trudne sprawy 14.00 Pierwsza miłość 14.45 Słoiki 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.15 Interwencja 16.30 Malanowski i Partnerzy 17.00 Poznaj swoje prawa 18.00 Pierwsza miłość 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.05 Studio sport 20.35 Eliminacje Euro 2016: Niemcy - Polska 23.00 Omen - horror, USA, 2006 1.15 Tajemnice losu TVN HD 5.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.20 Mango - Telezakupy 7.25 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.00 Dzień Dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 Kuchenne rewolucje 12.00 Szkoła - serial 13.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 14.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Madagaskar - komedia, USA 2005 21.50 Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Kolebka życia - film przygodowy, USA, Niemcy, Japonia, Wielka Brytania, Holandia 2003 0.10 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 1.15 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 1.30 Sekrety Magii 2.50 Rozmowy w toku - talk show TV 4 6.00 Sekrety Sąsiadów 7.00 Garfield Show 7.35 Kacper i przyjaciele 8.00 Garfield Show 8.35 Kacper i przyjaciele 9.00 Dom nie do poznania 10.00 Kotka 11.00 Dzikie serce 12.00 Galileo Extra 14.00 STOP Drogówka 15.00 Dom nie do poznania 16.00 Kotka 17.00 Dzikie serce 18.00 Pamiętniki z wakacji 19.00 Światowe rekordy Guinessa 20.00 Ognisty podmuch - dramat, USA, 1991 22.55 Wyścig Śmierci: Frankenstein żyje - film akcji, Niemcy RPA, 2010 1.00 Tara, Francja, 2006 2.45 Interwencja 3.05 Rodzice na skraju załamana nerwowego 4.00 Disco Polo Life 5.00 Disco Polo Life TVN 7 HD 5.25 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.50 Męski Typ 2: Ryszard Kalisz - talk show 7.25 Dr House III - serial obyczajowy 8.25 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 9.25 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 10.25 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Mango Telezakupy 13.00 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 14.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 15.00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 16.00 Revolution II - serial S - F 17.00 Prawo Agaty - serial obyczajowy 18.00 Chirurdzy - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Dr House III - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Street Dance - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 2010 22.10 Duch - horror, USA 1982 0.35 Eksplozja - film sensacyjny USA 1994 3.00 Sekrety Magii TV Puls HD 5.35 Nash Bridges - serial 8.30 Kontrakt na miłość - telenowela 11.00 Santa Diabla - telenowela 12.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 13.00 Kontrakt na miłość - telenowela 15.30 Arrow - serial 17.30 13 Posterunek 2 - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Potępiony - film akcji, USA 2007 22.10 Kontakt bezpośredni - film akcji, Niemcy, USA 2009 0.00 Uniwersalny żołnierz: Dzień odrodzenia - film akcji, USA 2012 2.20 Spotkanie z Balladą 1993 3.20 Przepraszam, czy tu biją? - komedia, Polska 1976 4.45 Spotkanie z balladą TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /363/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Akcje Specjalnego Znaczenia - Wieluń - Polska Guernika; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pawlicki; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Mordziaki - Wyspa Robinsona odc.5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama i Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:55 Polonia w Komie - (815) Japonia - cmentarz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podkarpackie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 6/7 - Otello - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1141 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Uwikłani - odc. 1* - Tomasz - fatalny romans - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Lato Zet i Dwójki 2015 - (2) Przebój Lata; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:20 Polska sztuka w Korei; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Misja natura - Szlakiem podkowca małego 11/12 - txt. str. 777; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (815) Japonia - cmentarz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podkarpackie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Podróż życia - /9/; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Akcje Specjalnego Znaczenia - Wieluń - Polska Guernika; film dokumentalny; reż.:Tadeusz Pawlicki; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 6/7 - Otello - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Cafe Historia - Armia Krajowa jako symbol i legenda; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Zegar z kukułką, odc. 22; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podkarpackie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 595 - Fajerwerki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Polonia w Komie - (816) Razem dla Birmy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Wyrok na Franciszka Kłosa - txt. str. 777 96'; dramat wojenny; reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Mirosław Baka, Maja Komorowska, Grażyna Błęcka-Kolska, Artur Żmijewski, Krzysztof Globisz, Iwona Bielska, Andrzej Chyra, Edward Żentara, Damian Walczak, Katarzyna Bosacka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Łamigłówka - Województwo Podkarpackie 4; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:18 Mordziaki - Wyspa Robinsona odc.5; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Zegar z kukułką, odc. 22; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Romanca. Operowo; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 595 - Fajerwerki; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (816) Razem dla Birmy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 6/7 - Otello; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:50 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Las Story - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TV 6 6.00 Rodzina zastępcza 7.00 Strażnik Teksasu 8.00 Galileo 9.00 STOP Drogówka 10.00 Kosmos 11.00 Potęga żywiołów 12.00 Miodowe lata 12.35 Miodowe lata 13.10 Miodowe lata 13.45 Rodzina zastępcza 14.45 Taaaka ryba 15.15 Mistrz kuchni Gordon Ramsay 16.15 Strażnik Teksasu 17.15 Czarodziejki 18.15 Miodowe lata 18.50 Miodowe lata 19.25 Miodowe lata 20.00 Galileo 21.00 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów 21.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 22.30 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 23.30 Dyniogłowy 2 - Krwawe skrzydła - horror, USA, 1993 1.25 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay 2.25 Rude Tube 3.00 Disco Polo Life 4.00 Top 10 Lista Przebojów 5.00 Top 10 Lista Przebojów Polsat Sport News 7.00 Sport Flash 7.07 Magazyn golfowy 8.00 Siatkówka kobiet PŚ kobiet 9.00 Siatkówka kobiet PŚ kobiet 10.10 Piłka nożna Eliminacje ME 2016 11.00 Piłka nożna Eliminacje ME 2016 12.10 Siatkówka kobiet PŚ kobiet 13.00 Siatkówka kobiet PŚ kobiet 14.00 Sport Flash 14.07 Magazyn ATP World Tour Uncovered 15.00 Sport Flash 15.07 Siatkówka kobiet PŚ kobiet 16.00 Siatkówka kobiet PŚ kobiet 17.00 Sport Flash 17.07 Formuła 1 GP Włoch 18.00 Formuła 1 GP Włoch 19.00 Sport Flash 19.07 Gala boksu zawodowego 20.35 Piłka nożna Mecz towarzyski 23.30 Piłka nożna Eliminacje ME 2016 0.30 Piłka nożna Eliminacje ME 2016 2.40 Cafe Futbol 4.10 Zakończenie programu TTV 5.10 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 6.05 Blisko ludzi 6.35 Express - informacje 6.50 Sąd rodzinny 7.45 Ukryta prawda 9.45 Kocham. Enter - program obyczajowy 10.50 Sędzia Arna Maria Wesołowska 11.45 Sąd rodzinny 12.40 Kartoteka 13.40 Nieobliczalni lokatorzy 14.10 Usterka 14.45 Damy i wieśniaczki 15.45 Express - informacje 16.05 Kartoteka 17.10 Blisko ludzi 17.45 Express - informacje 18.05 Kup, Napraw i Sprzedaj 18.40 Wojny przewoźników 19.45 Express - informacje 20.05 DeFacto Extra 20.35 My big fat gypsy wedding 21.45 Express - informacje 22.00 Kossakowski. Inicjacja 22.30 Usterka 23.30 Handlarze 0.15 Kulisy porno biznesu - serial 0.45 Cena rozkoszy - serial 1.20 Damy i wieśniaczki 2.20 Blisko ludzi 2.50 Ukryta prawda 3.40 Kocham. Enter - program obyczajowy 4.35 DeFacto 5.05 Zakończenie programu Stopklatka TV 6.00 Prywatna historia kina 6.40 Rodzina Piratów Sezon 1 - Kwarantanna - serial 7.05 Andzia - Knedlikowe święto w Pradze - serial 7.35 Alex i Emma - komedia 9.50 Samochodzik i templariusze - Fałszywy brodacz - serial 10.40 Pułapki umysłu Sezon III - Co się dzieje? - serial 11.10 Pułapki umysłu Sezon III - Prawo atrakcyjności - serial 11.45 Wiedźmin 3 - Smok - serial 12.50 Katastrofy w przestworzach - Dziecko za sterami - serial 14.00 Jest sprawa - komedia 15.50 Spona - film młodzieżowy 17.45 Czyste szaleństwo - komedia 20.00 Jak zarobić na dilerce? - film dok. 22.00 Horror piątkowej nocy 22.00 Christine - horror 0.25 Thelma i Louise - dramat 2.55 Wiedźmin - Człowiek - pierwsze spotkanie - serial 3.55 Wiedźmin - Smok - serial 5.00 Chłopczyca 5.45 Światło w mroku TVS 6:00 Silesia Informacje 6:20 MacGyver 7:30 Telezakupy 8:35 Muzyczny budzik 9:20 Bajkowa TVS 11:00 Familook 12:30 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 13:00 Telezakupy 14:20 Muzyczne popołudnie 14:30 My wam to zagramy 15:05 Kuchnia po śląsku 15:40 Alf 16:10 Silesia Informacje 16:15 MacGyver 17:20 Kalejdoskop regionów 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:00 Weekend z TVS 18:15 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:25 Weekend z TVS 20:35 Koncert życzeń 21:30 Muzyczne podróże 22:30 Muzyczne podróże 23:25 Kuchnia po śląsku 0:00 Silesia Informacje 0:20 Bonanza 1:10 My wam to zagramy 1:35 S2 Śląsk 2:00 Silesia Informacje 2:15 Emisja nocna Pierwyj kanał 05.00 Dzień dobry. Kanał telewizyjny 16+ 09.00 AKTUALNOŚCI 16+ 09.20 Sterowanie zakupem 16+ 09.50 Aby żyć zdrowo! 12+ 10.55 Modny werdykt 16+ 12.00 NOWOŚĆ 16+ 12.20 Podwójne życie. Zostanie wyświetlona seria 12 + 14.25 TIME. (w przerwie - WIADOMOŚCI) 16+ 16.00 Mężczyźni / Kobiety. Program telewizyjny 16+ 17.00 Czekaj na mnie 16+ 18.00 WIECZÓR WIECZÓR 16+ 18.45 Mężczyzna i prawo z A.Pimanov 16+ 19.50 Pole cudów. Teleplay 16+ 21.00 TIME 16+ 21.30 Głos. Muz. Konkurs 12+ 23.45 Wieczór Urgant. Talk show 16+ 00.40 The Rolling Stones. Koncert w Hyde Parku 12+ 02.05 Coś w powietrzu. Dramat 18+ 04.20 Moda zdanie 16+ Rossija 1 05.00 Rano Rosja 16+ 06.07 Zachód Lipeck 16+ 06.35 Zachód Lipeck 16+ 07.07 Zachód Lipeck 16+ 07.35 Zachód Lipeck 16+ 08.07 Zachód Lipeck 16+ 08.35 NEWS -Lipetsk 16+ 09.00 16+ NEWS 09.15 rano Rosji 16+ 09.55 Na najważniejsze. Talk show 16+ 11.00 16+ NEWS 11.35 Zachód Lipeck 16+ 11.55 Tajemnice dochodzenia. Detektywie. series 12+ 14.00 16+ NEWS 14.30 Zachód Lipeck 16+ 14.50 NEWS. Obowiązek z 16 + 15.00 Sklifosovsky. Series 12+ 17.00 16+ NEWS 17.10 Zachód Lipeck 16+ 17.30 16+ NEWS 18.15 na żywo. Talk show 12+ 19.35 Zachód Lipeck 16+ 20.00 16+ NEWS 21.00 Petrosyan pokazać 16+ 22.55 Sagebrush - trawa przeklęty. Melodramat 12+ 00.55 Co kryje się w miłości. Horror 12+ 02.55 12+ Top Ten 04.00 wymieniane nękają Luis Corvalán ... Doc. film 12+ 04.55 Czas nie zdarza się raz. Komedia 6+ NTV 05.00 Wszystko będzie dobrze! Talk show 16+ 06.00 NTV rano. Poinformuj. kanał 16+ 07.10 leśniczy. Seria. (w przerwie - DZISIAJ) 16+ 09.00 Patrol drogowy. Seria. (W przerwie - dzisiaj) 16+ 12.00 Jury 16+ 13.00 16 + Today 13.15 Próba jury. Ostateczny werdykt to 16+. Incydent awaryjny 16+ 15.00 Moskwa. Trzy stacje. Detektywie. seria. (w przerwie - DZISIAJ) 16+ 18.00 Mówimy i pokazujemy. Talk show z L. Zakoshansky 16+ 19.00 DZIŚ 16+ 19.40 Coast Guard. Seria 16 + 23.30 Nieznajomy. Dramat 16 + 01.35 Własna duma. Doc. seria 0+ 02.30 Wild World 0+ 02.50 Hour of Volkov. Seria 16+ 04.45 Wszystko będzie dobrze! Talk show 16+ Rossija K 06.30 Euronews 10.00 Wiadomości kulturalne 10.20 Wyspa skarbów. Przygoda dzieci. film 12.00 Abulkasim Firdausi. Doc. film 12.10 Śniłem marzenie ... Film-performance. Dir. R. Viktyuk 12.55 Listy z prowincji. Satka (region Chelyabinsk) 13.25 Intelekt Gorokhova. Doc. film 14.05 Szczęśliwi ludzie. Doc. seria. Zima 15.00 Wiadomości kulturalne 15.10 Plac Czerwony. Czytaj, Rosja! Doc. Film 15.40 Victor Sosnora. Nowo przybyły. Doc. Film 16.25 Silentium. Doc. film 17.20 XV Międzynarodowy Konkurs. PI Czajkowski. Laureaci i laureaci. Cello 18.30 Neapol to miasto kontrastów. Doc. film 18.45 Leonid Engibarov. Serce w dłoni. Doc. film 19.30 Wiadomości kulturalne 19.45 Poszukujący. "Czarna księga" J. Bruce'a 20.35 Linia życia. Do jubileuszu M.Zudiny 21.25 Na głównej ulicy z orkiestrą. Melodramat 23.00 Wiadomości kulturalne 23.15 Rada Humanistyczna 23.20 Elżbieta. Istor. dramat 01.25 Historia jednej zbrodni; Burevestnik. Kreskówki 01.55 Poszukiwacze. "Czarna księga" J. Bruce 02.40 Neapol jest miastem kontrastów. Doc. Film TV Centr 06.00 Nastrój. Inform.-Entertainer. kanał 16+ 08.20 Wasilij Liwanow. "Wiem, jak wytrzymać cios". Doc. film 12+ 09.15 Przygody Sherlocka Holmesa i Dr. Watsona. Detektywie. seria. (w przerwie - WYDARZENIA) 16+ 13.40 Mój bohater. Talk show z T. Ustinova 12+ 14.30 WYDARZENIA 16+ 14.50 Za kulisami wojna w kinie. Doc. film 12+ 15.40 Czysto angielskie morderstwo. Detektywie. Program telewizyjny 12+ 17.30 WYDARZENIA 16+ 18.00 Prawo głosowania 16+ 19.30 Miasto wiadomości 16+ 19.55 Paski lotu. Excenter. komedia 12+ 21.45 Pietrowka, 38 16+ 22.00 WYDARZENIA 16+ 22.30 Schronienie komików 12+ 00.25 Inna Ulyanova. "Zakochany, jestem Einstein!". Doc. film 12+ 01.15 Na który Bóg pośle. Excenter. komedia 16+ 02.50 Konspiracja ambasadorów. Doc. Film 12+ 03.50 Czysto angielski morderstwo. Detektywie. 12+ seria REN + TCE 05.30 błędy terytorium w I.Prokopenko 16+ 06.00 Zobacz wszystkie! 16+ 06.30 Z nowym porankiem! Inform.-Entertainer. program 16+ 08.20 Muzyka 16+ 08.30 Aktualności 16+ 09.00 Wszechświat w dłoni. Doc. film 16 + 10.00 Fałszywa historia. Doc. Film 16+ 12.00 TVK Aktualności 16+ 12.25 16+ 12.30 Muzyka Widzenia 16+ 13.00 Dinner Party 16+ 14.00 Thomasa Crowna. Historia detektywa 16 + 16.00 112. Poinformuj. program 16+ 16.30 Aktualności 16+ 17.00 Titanic. Raport z innego świata. Doc. film 16+ 19.00 TVK news 16+ Aktualności 16+ 20.00 Terytorium iluzji z I.Prokopenko 16+ 22.00 Statek widmowy . Horror 16+ 23.40 Hannibal. Detektywie. Program telewizyjny 16+ 01.30 Śmiertelne święta Harolda i Kumara. Komedia 18+ 03.00 Hannibal. Detektywie. seria 16+ 04.50 Statek widmo. Horror 16+ STS 05.25 Chaplin. Animowana seria 6+ 05.50 Muzyka 16+ 06.00 Oktonavty. Animowana seria 0+ 06.30 Miya i ja. Animowana seria 6+ 07.00 Penguinok Pororoo. Serial animowany 0+ 07.20 Smeshariki. Animowana seria 0+ 08.00 Być w czasie przez 24 godziny. Reality show 16+ 09.00 Daj młodości! Komedia. seria 16+ 09.30 Margosha. Seria 16+ 11.30 Kot w butach. Cartoon 0 + 13.05 Daj młodości! Komedia. seria 16 + 13.30 Eralash. Humor dzieci. journal 0+ 14.00 Ostatni z Magikyan. Seria 12+ 15.00 Transformatory. Era eksterminacji. Fantastycznie. thriller 12+ 18.00 "Ural pelmeni". Najlepsze z A. Rożkowa, S. Myasnikova; D. Brekotkin i D. Sokolov 16+ 20.00 " Tracimy ciężar w teście." Show "Ural Dumplings" 16+ 22.00 Świetne pytanie. Rozrywka-intelekt. pokaż 16+ 23.00 Kod złodzieja. Avantyurn. Dreszczowiec 18+ 00.55 Klątwa mojej matki. Komedia. melodramat 16 + 02.45 MasterShef. Culinary Show 16+ 03.45 6 klatek. Humor. szkic pokaż 16+ TNT Olympus 05.35 Ludzie przyszłości. Fantastycznie. seria 12+ 06.25 Liga kobiet: chłopaki, pieniądze i miłość. Artysta estradowy. program 16+ 09.00 Dom-2. Lite. Reality show 16+ 10.30 Szkoła remontowa 12+ 11.30 Taniec. Talent show 16+ 13.30 Univer. Komedia. seria 16 + 14.30 Uniwersytet. Komedia. seria 16+ 20.00 Komedia Kobieta. Najlepsze. Humor. show 16+ 21.00 Komedia Klub 16+ 22.00 Komediowa bitwa. Ostatni sezon. Komedia. pokaż 16+ 23.00 Dom-2. Miasto miłości. Reality show 16+ 00.00 Dom-2. Po zachodzie słońca. Reality show 16+ 01.00 Nie śpij! Artysta estradowy. program 16+ 02.00 Koszmar na ulicy Wiązów. Horror 18+ 03.45 Przedmieście. Seria 16+ 04.15 Nie nadaje się do randek. Seria 16+ 04.40 Akademia Policji. Seria 16+